And touch me, I'm your gravity
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: She didn't move from her position on the desk and Sarah went towards her. Her PA stood by her side, her thigh brushed against hers and she put the file on the desk, her hand deliberately touching Cora's. Modern office!AU.


**And touch me, I'm your gravity**

Cora could see that Sarah was holding the file as she headed towards her office and so she stood up slowly, brushing her hands down her dress (carefully chosen to flatter) and moved around her desk to lean carefully against it. Just as she thought, Sarah came and lightly tapped on Cora's half-open door. Cora glanced up from where she had been pretending to be reading through a letter and smiled. Sarah held up the file and Cora nodded for Sarah to close the door behind her as she came in. The blinds were already down (she had made sure of it earlier) and Cora felt safe with the knowledge that no one would barge in without knocking.

She didn't move from her position on the desk and Sarah went towards her. Her PA stood by her side, her thigh brushed against hers and she put the file on the desk, her hand deliberately touching Cora's. Cora's breath hitched in her chest and lifting her eyes up she saw Sarah was gazing back at her. After a moment, Sarah moved to face her, standing between her legs and watched her boss swallow before she leaned in and kissed those tempting red lips. Cora couldn't help the moan that escaped her and her hands were only too eager to touch the other woman as her mouth opened and her tongue slid against Sarah's. Sarah's hands were on her hips and she pulled her against her causing her to stand and then quite suddenly turned her and pushed her down onto the desk.

Cora gasped but accepted this change in position – especially when she felt Sarah's hands slide over her hips and arse. Bracing herself on the desk, she waited and then felt Sarah's hands at her ankles and glanced over her shoulder to see her kneeling by her feet. Her fingers traced up the seam of her stockings, the touch light and enticing as she went up her calf slowly. Then she felt her mouth follow the path up to behind one knee and then the other. Cora shivered with anticipation for Sarah to go further and rather unconsciously rocked her hips. She heard a slight chuckle but didn't care as Sarah's fingers smoothed over the seam up under the hem of her dress. Her fingers caressed the the lacy top and straps.

"These have been drivin' me fuckin' crazy," she murmured.

"You approve?"

"More than approve, love." Sarah pushed up her dress to her waist and groaned upon seeing Cora's black silk and lace clad arse. Perfect.

Cora's nails scratched the surface of her desk as her fingers curled upon feeling Sarah stroke the skin beneath the suspender straps. She inhaled sharply when it was Sarah's mouth and then tongue that caressed her skin and her hips bucked a little again. Once more Sarah laughed, the sound so low and thrilling, before her hands glided over the curves of Cora's arse. Cora knew there was no hiding how painfully aroused she was and Sarah hadn't even touched her properly yet! Sarah pressed her lips over the silk then once on the exposed skin between her suspender belt and her knickers. Then one hand moved up and gripped the waistband of her knickers and tugged up so that most of her arse was now exposed as the silk went between her buttocks. Cora let out a little gasp as Sarah's tongue followed the silk and it was exciting having her tongue there and then slide down towards her core.

"You're so wet," Sarah murmured against her making Cora sound a little mewling noise and vaguely nodded. Her underwear was soaked, Cora knew that much and she widened her legs even more. There was something really rather erotic by being in such a position, her legs spread wide, her white dress around her hips and Sarah there between her thighs when just outside there were people working, oblivious to what was going on. Cora thought that even if someone did come in right now she would beg Sarah not to stop.

Sarah brushed her fingers over the wet silk lightly then with a little more pressure before her hand went higher. Just like the hand that was still gripping her knickers at the back, she did the same at the front and now Cora gasped loudly as there was a sudden pressure on her clit. Like this Sarah's mouth was on her, lapping at her through the rather useless barrier of silk and her tongue sought out her clit and teased it.

There was no stopping the breathy moans or strangled little cries as she rocked her hips in time against Sarah's skilled mouth wanting so desperately to reach release –

Her eyes flew open at the sound of loud laughter outside of her office and with a racing heart and her body in full need, she sucked in a breath and pressed her shaking hands against her throat in an attempt to calm herself. She couldn't believe she just had such a full on sexual daydream here at work where anyone could have come knocking at her door. This was getting out of hand and she tried to squeeze her legs together to stop the ache but that made it worse. She shifted awkwardly in her seat, too turned on and her body screamed for release.

Knowing that if she thought about it too much she wouldn't do it, she got up, grabbed her handbag and exited her office. Of course Sarah had to look up from where she was speaking to another woman and gave her a little smile. Cora tried to return it but she felt so ashamed that she had just imagined the woman in the way she had that she turned her head a way quickly. She darted down the corridor, her heels clicking sharply on the polished tiles as she hurriedly went to the women's toilets.

She made a quick check that she was alone before she entered a large cubical, locked it as she hung up her bag before closing the toilet seat and sat down. Taking steady breaths, she leaned back and closed her eyes. In her mind's eye she tried to re-create the fantasy she had in her office, picking up from where it has been left off and her hands lightly swept over her own form as she pictured Sarah's hands doing this. She just needed get herself off quickly…

"Cora?"

She froze like a rabbit caught in the headlights with wide eyes and one hand about to go between her thighs. She stayed silent and prayed for her to go but instead she heard Sarah walk towards her cubical and at the gap between the door and the floor, Cora could see her black heeled shoes. She bit her lip as her mind traitorously whispered how she wanted to see Sarah in stilettos and nothing else.

"Cora, I know you're in here."

Having no choice, slowly she stood and unlocked the door and Sarah stepped inside, closing it behind her. Cora avoided her eyes and she almost wanted to cry with how foolish she felt.

"Are you alright? You kind of just ran…"

"I'm fine," she said but even to her own ears it sounded like a lie. Yet what could she say?_ No, Sarah I'm not alright. See, I keep having all these sexual fantasies about you and it's driving me insane. I can't concentrate on my work as I want to fuck you every time you walk into my office or, hell, just every time I see you._

She cleared her throat a little.

"We should get back…"

"You look flushed."

Cora wanted the floor to swallow her and was about to say something about overheating in her office when Sarah took a step closer and before Cora knew it she was kissing her. Her whole body jolted from freezing at the contact and then becoming fully alive. In seconds she was kissing her fiercely, her hands clutching at Sarah's white shirt then suddenly she pushed her back.

Cora was panting and her arms shook but it was Sarah who suddenly looked the most bewildered out of the two of them.

"I-I thought you wanted this…" she began, confused as to why Cora was holding her way. "I mean, I had hoped I wasn't reading too much into the looks and…"

She trailed off and Cora could see the utter look of devastation on her face. All Cora could really think about was her words. She wanted her! Giddy at that revelation, she yanked Sarah back to her and breathlessly kissed her mouth.

"Tell me this is real," she mumbled as her lips pressed kisses down Sarah's neck and then groaned as Sarah's hands moved down her back, back up over her breasts before fanning out over her waist and hips. Cora's back was soon against the cubical wall and her legs shook so she was glad that Sarah's body was keeping her up.

"It's real alright," Sarah let out a little strangled laugh.

"How long have you known…?"

"You're not exactly subtle," Sarah mouthed over the pulse at Cora's neck, careful not to leave a mark. "Well, I had hoped anyway. But why did you run like that?"

Cora groaned, resting her head against Sarah's shoulder as her hands cupped her arse. "I was… distracted."

Sarah grinned and raised her eyebrow. "Distracted?"

"You're very distracting," Cora murmured.

"So you came here to-"

"Yes," Cora cut her off blushing hard and Sarah laughed. "It's not funny!"

"It really is, love," Sarah chuckled and brushed back a strand of Cora's hair. "Should have just asked for some help."

Cora rolled her eyes as Sarah winked lecherously then they both stopped as the door to the ladies opened.

They moved further back quietly and thankfully, the sides of the cubical were floor length so if someone sat in the one next to them, they couldn't see that there were two pairs of feet and not one. Cora found that she had the sudden urge to laugh and peeking a look at Sarah, she could see the other woman was biting her lip to stop herself. Cora's body quaked with silent laughter and Sarah mock-glared at her but she had to press her face against Cora's shoulder so she wouldn't burst into fits of giggles. It was positively one of the most awkward experiences, being unable to do anything to distract themselves from listening to everything the other woman was doing, mindless of what she had interrupted.

Then Cora had to hold back a moan as Sarah stroked the curve of her arse, giving her a cheeky wink. Thankfully the other woman wasn't long and when the dryer stopped and the tap of her heels faded as the door opened and then shut, they let out a breath. Cora straightened and then glanced at her watch. Damn, they had been gone enough to have a few questioning looks thrown at them.

"Worried they might send a search party?" Sarah murmured as she adjusted her shirt and Cora resisted the temptation to pin her to the wall…

She blinked and glanced up from where her eyes had dropped to her chest. "We should be working."

Sarah rolled her eyes and then opened the cubical door and stepped out going to the sink and inspected herself whilst Cora did the same. Wiping away smudged lipstick traces, smoothing down hair and clothes, their eyes met in the mirror and they shared a smile.

Going back they found that no one batted an eyelid at their return and Cora signalled for Sarah to follow her into her office where they found Cora's son-in-law and business partner waiting.

"Matthew? Were we supposed to have a meeting?" Cora shot Sarah a look.

"No, no," Matthew said standing up. "No, Robert asked if you were free to come over. It's to do with Tom's potential partnership."

"You think he will?"

"I want him to," Matthew said and raked his hand through his hair. "Need to convince Robert, though Mary is doing a good job on that."

"I'm sure," Cora smiled knowing her eldest daughter only too well. "I will just get my things."

Matthew nodded and went out with a small smile of acknowledgement to Sarah as he passed. Sarah looked at Cora who was shifting files on her desk and putting things into her handbag. Then she stopped and glanced at Sarah. Pulling her handbag over her shoulder and holding the files, she went over and stood inches before her.

"Come over to my apartment at seven," she breathed and looked out at the other people around though she could see from the corner of her eye Sarah's smile.

"Seven," she repeated. "Don't change your clothes."

Cora's eyes flickered back to her and she bit her lip as her heart flipped in her chest. Taking in a breath, she nodded and then left and, knowing that Sarah was watching her, swayed her hips just a little, stifling a giggle as she did.

* * *

**A/N**: this might have another chapter (just the one). Maybe... Hm.


End file.
